Come A Little Closer
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Cameron Mitchell thinks something’s going on with Sam and Sam’s getting a little closer to happiness.


**Title:** Come A Little Closer  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Season Nine  
**Season:** Nine  
**Summary:** Cameron Mitchell thinks something's going on with Sam and Sam's getting a little closer to happiness.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 or it's characters just barrowing for entertainment purposes. I own no rights to "Come A Little Closer" sung by Dierks Bentley either.  
**Author's Note:** The song just screamed S/J! It didn't turn out the way I imagined but it isn't bad…I hope.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell watched as Sam packed her bag, she walked through her lab, grabbing various little things and put them to the duffle that lay on one of the counters. She knew he was there, leaning against the doorway but she never said a word, just continued moving around.

Cameron watched the items she picked up, a book, notepad, her laptop, little things that he'd watched her work on, research…so why was it that every weekend she just packed it all up and took it with her?

Teal'c walked up and raised his brow at Cam before looking into the room, watching Sam walk back to her bag and throw it over her shoulder. She finally looked up and smiled at Cameron and Teal'c as she walked towards the door, "Well that's it for me."

Cameron nodded and stepped back, letting Sam walk into the hall before she closed the door to her lab and smiled at the boys, "See you on Monday."

Cameron nodded and Teal'c inclined his head before Sam walked onto the elevator and began her ascent to the surface. The moment the doors closed Cameron looked at Teal'c, "Is it just me or is that odd."

Teal'c looked at the colonel for a moment before they both turned and began walking down the hall, "Odd in what way?"

"Before Sam went to Area 51 I heard you couldn't get her to leave the base and now I don't think anything short of a gate emergency will keep her here." Cameron said.

Teal'c frowned as he thought for a moment, "It is true, Colonel Carter does seem to be preoccupied."

"I don't get it, she managed Area 51 in her spare time before, so why is she suddenly not able to multitask?" Cameron asked as he and Teal'c climbed in an elevator.

Teal'c tilted his head slightly but didn't say anything.

"And another thing, have you noticed how she takes work home with her but come Monday morning she unloads her stuff and the work hasn't been touched? Why bring it home if she isn't working on it?" Cameron asked, the whole situation had been bugging him.

"Perhaps she has other work of her own to attend to." Teal'c said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Sam paid the taxi driver before heading up to the front door, there really had to be an easier way to get around than using a cab. She opened the door and stepped inside the small foyer, dropping her keys on the small table by the door and walking into the house.

She yawned and stretched, a long week at work but she was so happy to be home. Walking into the living room she set her bag down on the floor, out of the way, where it would sit for the remainder of the weekend.

Walking over to the sofa she sat down and rested her head against the back, closing her eyes. She had a moment to rest before music made her sit up, looking at the stereo she saw the CD player running. Had she accidentally set it to turn on at a certain time? She certainly didn't remember doing it…

Standing up she walked over to the stereo before a small smile crept up her cheeks as the words of the song echoed through the room.

_Come a little closer, baby…_

Sam's eyes closed as she felt a pair of hands on her neck, massaging the tense muscles beneath the skin of her back.

"_I feel like layin' you down_,"

Sam smiled as his warm breath brushed against her ear; she turned around and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers, putting his arms on her back so that they swayed slightly to the music.

_On a bed sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

"_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_," Jack breathed as his fingers entangled with hers.

Sam smiled, "Miss me much?"

"Honestly? I count the moments until you come back to me." Jack smiled at her, "You tired from the flight?"

Sam shook her head, keeping her small smile, "I've been spending every Friday night on a plane here and every Sunday night on a plane back to Colorado Springs, I think my body has accepted the jetlag."

"I'm sorry Sam, I'd fly to you but…" Jack began but Sam hushed him, covering his lips with her fingers.

"But Washington D.C. would fall apart without you. I don't mind at all." She said before she kissed him softly.

Jack smiled at her before he rubbed his cheek against her's, "_Come a little closer, baby. I feel like letting go – of everything that stands between us and the love we used to know_."

"What stands between us now?" Sam asked looking at Jack's twinkling brown eyes.

He grinned at her, "Your clothes."

Sam smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"Morning." Sam smiled as she walked towards her office, passing Cameron and Teal'c as she headed down the hall.

"Mornin' Sam." Cam said as he watched he walk into her office and unpack her duffle bag, her Monday morning ritual. He looked up at Teal'c and raised his own brow at the large alien. Teal'c didn't say a word however. "How was the weekend?"

Sam looked up at the men in the doorway, "Good."

Cameron nodded, "Good, glad to hear it. Get a lot of work done?"

"Little closer to done." Sam smiled before she walked out of her office to head to her quarters. She could smell Jack on her skin, a little closer to something was right.

Cameron looked at Teal'c who seemed in deep thought for a moment before he shrugged and Cam nodded, "Yeah I give up too. Let's go get breakfast."

Teal'c inclined his head and the duo headed down the hall.

Sitting on top of the items in the duffle bag was a Dierks Bentley CD with a sticky note on top that read: _Until we're close again, J._

* * *

**After Thought:** What did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know! And please check out my new official website at You can leave me a comment on upcoming series, reviews for stories, and check out new news too! 


End file.
